A Life of Hell Then Heaven
by BleedingSapphire
Summary: She never asked to be born this way, furry ears, a thin flowing tail, cat traits and a seriois case of tuberculosis yet, that's what life gave her. Her father isn't like her or her mother, a human, for ten solid years they were happy. Enter little sister Rukia and life takes a nose dive, Mother dies, Father sinks into a life of poker and alcohol. Life only gets worse...or does it?
1. Prologue

Hisana was born on the second of May, late at night during a rainstorm, her parents were as proud as any. Her family was middle class, made a decent amount of money with Shojin working as a car salesman. Life was pretty pleasant for the young girl...until she hit four. Hisana was rushed to the hospital when she couldn't breathe, there she was diagnosed with tuberculosis unfortunately passed down from her mother. "She'll be okay," Shinji reassured her that their daughter would grow up healthy. As she did grow Hisana took a loving to soccer, she would play with her father in the backyard not noticing how he'd let her score, "I did it! Did you see?" he chuckled, "Someone's gonna be a star when they grow up," he retrieved the ball from the net, "So, how about school Hisana? You excited?"

"Yeah! I wanna make friends and play!" he recently finished her papers to enlist for school. "Well, its getting dark. Time to go in,"

"Aw, just one more goal? Please?" he loved the kitten look she gave to get what she wanted, "All right one more," he set the ball down so she could do one last goal.

Hisana was used to being in large crowds but not without her parents, "Do you have to go?" she clutched Yuki's skirt pleading her to stay. "Don't worry my little kitten. I'll be back to get you okay?"

"Promise?"

"I promise. Now go have fun and learn lots," with a gentle push Hisana left her side. Yuki was always nervous about school, Hisana was different and with differences comes bullying...she could easily fall victim of it without anyone to protect her from it. It made her worry, "Hisana's a strong girl Yuki. She'll be okay," she ssighed, "I just don't want her getting hurt...maybe we should homeschool her,"

"Homeschool? No, no, no. If we do that how will she make friends? Homeschooled kids have a real lack in social skills because they don't go anywhere or interact with others and kids need that Yuki. If she develops problems we'll transfer her to a better school or even a private school. She really needs to be with others," she knew he was right. It wouldn't be fair to lock her up in her own home in fear of being hurt...she could learn to defend herself and stand up for others. "Okay. We'll let her learn on her own how to handle it," Shinji smiled.

They were relieved to see Hisana walk out with a few girls with a large smile on her face, "There are my parents. Bye,"

"Bye Hisana-chan!" she ran into her father's arms, "Did you have a good day Kitten?"

"Yeah! I made new friends and we learned math, shapes, the months of the year, even got cookies!" Shinji looked to Yuki, "See? I told you she'd be okay," Yuki shook her head with a light smile, "So you did,"

"Can I go to school again tomorrow?" seeing her happy was enough to say how she felt about school.


	2. Chapter 1

_Ten years had passed since her tragic death…_

"Are you praying the words on that paper will change if you think hard enough?" I looked up to see his smug grin, "Actually I was thinking of your head exploding into nothing but chunks of flesh and puddles of blood," he paled instantly, "You insisted knowing what was on my mind _Father_," I spat his supposed title and he growled. I smirked knowing he had nothing to say but missed the opportunity to dodge allowing him to punch me hard enough to momentarily daze me, "You should show me more respect Hisana. I could've just dumped you and your sister on the streets to live a happier life as a single man," I rubbed my throbbing jaw glaring at him, "Isn't there a bottle you should be searching for the bottom of?" said bottle smashes against my head knocking me to the floor and I'm grateful Rukia's in school else she'd be in tears. I struggled to raise myself hissing in pain while holding the bloody wound, hot blood oozed against my palm, "I won't tell you again,"

"G-go to hell," he kicked me hard. I heard several snaps, I coughed violently after being winded then he grabbed a fistful of my hair forcing me to look at him, "Apologize or I'll punish you for cursing," I spat in face earning a broken nose. He grabbed something that instantly ended my fearlessness, an icy knife pressed to my sensitive ear, "No, no, please don't! Not my ear," he smirked sinisterly..._For a human, he's such a dirty bastard._ "Are you sorry?" he taunted menacingly, "Yes," I was forced to swallow my pride if it meant I could keep my ear. He let go and sliced my cheek, "That's a good girl," he ruffled my hair with mock affection before walked out of my room. I slammed the door so hard the glass in the far window shuddered, slumping to the floor I lifted my shirt seeing a nasty bruise had already formed on my side, "Damn…" I hissed sharply slowly standing as my body screeched in protest. "Get yer ass to school! Don't want stupid people at my door over you," _Yet you don't think they'll question my physical injuries do you?_ I had to tend my bleeding head that was giving my painful headaches and dizzy spells with every move before going to school. I don't have any classes til nine and it's only seven forty-five.._.Might as well go for breakfast since I doubt there's food here,_ I thought bitterly slipping on my shoes before heading out.

The sun wasn't of any help, just worsening my headaches. _Wish I brought sunglasses had I known it'd be this sunny out._ I walked along the trees to avoid pounding headaches and cut through the shady park to get to school. I lightly touched the walls once inside since another dizzy spell was cast upon me affecting my balance. I closed my eyes focusing on sound, the halls were empty and all the relieving quiet, all I could hear was the faint ticking of my watch that read seven fifty-two. _Shit. Classes have started._ I hurried to the cafeteria seeing it empty and beelined for the vending machines seeing what the metal food gods had to offer. I swore the stolen cash had a pulse or was just crying to be spent, my tail lightly swished with thought as I scanned the items. Although cold, a plastic wrapped ham and cheese sandwich did sound rather pleasing, toss in a bag of chips with bottle of water and I've got a meal for less than five bucks. It wasn't much of a victory but it sure beat starving til eleven thirty, my jaw was tender after being sucker punched. Once I finished it was a heavy debate...hide in the library til classes started or go to the infirmary for medication?_ Well, I can suffer all day in agony effectively worsening it come gym before lunch all in the good name of fiction or I can live off dull throb here and there..._I walked to the infirmary which was taking longer than desired. Walking with broken ribs was a major pain in ass as well as my side forcing me to stop and nurse the pain. It was eight twelve by the time I reached the door, "Hello?" I cursed how I wheezed with pain, "Tsuyo-chan,"

"Unohana-sempai," her eyes met the bruise on my jaw, "Come sit down," I whimpered sitting, "I-I just need some aspirin or Tylenol then I'll be off to class," her smile told many stories and sent an icy chill down my spine, "Please? I promise I'll have it checked out after school," I pleaded not wanting her to do the right thing. She gave me ice and two Tylenols with a gentle threat if I came back here before going to the doctors there would be major consequences. I shuddered in fear, "Have a nice day," I kindly waved and sighed once I was well away, "Ooh, one should know to never face her wrath," I still had time before class so I climbed my way to the third floor then wandered between the tall shelves skimming titles, grabbed a book, and claimed my spot. The perfect place was a chair nestled in the far corner of the library away from the social center, right next to a heating vent, and angled so the sunlight warmed the chair.

The familiar beeping of my watch snapped me out of my realm, sadly it was time for my class so I marked the page and slipped it into my bag rising from the soft cushion. Is it odd that there are approximately seventy-two Nekos in this school and I don't have one class with any of them? On my first day, actually first week everyone proceeded to stare like they've never seen a Neko in their life...it was irritating but now I just blend into the shadows removing my existence. Trigonometry was the least entertaining so I gazed out the window wondering how Rukia was doing in school.._.Maybe I'll go see her during lunch hours. She'll be on the playground by then._ "...right Tsuyo?"

"Huh?"

"Perhaps finding the number of clouds outside is easier than the number on the board Miss Tsuyo," I looked to the board and was completely lost, "Maybe you would like to stay after class?"

"No Sensei,"

"Then do pay attention," there were scattered snickers and chuckles. I rested my chin in my palm now forced to follow along else I'll be given yet another lecture, teachers say I'm smart and I am but class tend to lose my attention somewhere within the lesson.

…

I stood at the playground waiting for Rukia, my little sister loves nothing more than to be center of attention with a cute smile on her face, "Onee-san!" her hair was done in twin pigtails. I knelt with my arms open and she practically threw herself into them, "Hi Rukia. Are you having a good day?"

"Yeah! I made a picture!"

"Really now? Can I see it?" I asked and her smile fell, "I, well...it-it inside,"

"In your classroom?" she nodded, "That's okay," I cupped her cheeks and kissed her forehead, "You can show me when I pick you up after school," her ears perked up as her tiny hands held my fingers, "Really?" I couldn't help smiling at my adorable imouto, "Of course," she hugged me and I bit my tongue to prevent sounds of anguish. "Onee-san what happened to your face?" _Uh-oh._ "A boy accidentally hit me in gym class,"

"He did? Did you beat him up?" I laughed at her enthusiasm for defense, "No sweetie,"

"Why not?" she asked with her eyes large with curiosity, "I could never hurt someone," I told her stroking her ears, "I'll do it! I'll protect you Onee-san!" _She's stubborn like Mom…_"But you're only five. I'm protecting you,"

"But Otou-san said you'll get sick when you get older and I wanna protect you," _He...he wasn't supposed to tell her!_ "What exactly did he say?" I asked picking her up heading out of the blazing heat, "He said you have ter-ter...terbosis!" I giggled thinking how at least she's trying. "It's tuberculosis honeybun," I brushed her thick hair from her face once a breeze settled, "Yeah, he said that. I wanna help you," it's painful to hear it come from a five year old. "Sweetheart you don't need to worry about that, okay? All you need to do is be happy. Can you promise Onee-san you'll not worry about it," her ears lowered in disappointment, "Okay," she mumbled. "Thank you Kitten," I hugged her tightly then sat in the grass adjusting her on my hips, "Do you want to play with everyone else? I have to go soon,"

"Can you stay? Please?" I gave her a gentle smile, "Yeah. I can stay," she hugged me burrowing her face in the crook of my neck and I rubbed her back humming softly. _I would gladly report him to the police but never want to be torn away from her...it'd hurt us both._

_XXXXX_

_A/N: I know its kinda short and hope I can make longer ones in the future but till then good reviews plz! Xp_


	3. Chapter 2

I sat alone in the hallway on the floor studying. After spending my entire lunch period with Rukia I had to once again resort to vending machine food and have half the money I stole leftover. _Maybe I'll take Rukia to get some candy after I pick her up..._I smiled softly to myself, "Here kitty, kitty, kitty~" I froze slowly turning to three guys standing with smirks on their faces. It took three seconds to scramble up and attempt to bolt when my tail was painfully yanked, my ear snatched, and a fist implanted in my stomach, "Don't run! Let's have some fun!"

"No! Let go of me!" I writhed in his grip struggling to free myself. My hands shot up and I wretched his fingers til a satisfying snap rang out in my ears. He howled in pain releasing my throbbing ear, I managed to block a kick directed to my ribs but not the agonizing crunch of bone bending against its will. I bit my lip silencing a whimper, then threw a solid punch to my assailant's face regretting it as my knuckles smashed against his hard nose and cheekbone enough to make him bleed, I cradled my bloody hand to my chest panting and froze unable to stop the roaring bull charging at me. He tackled me hard so my head bounced off the titled floor erupting a skull splitting headache and dancing colorful stars flitting across my vision. I grabbed a fistful of his hair yanking and repeatedly swinging at his face ignoring our blood mixing together and pouring all over the both of us. A foot cracked upside my head so I tasted rich copper and spat it whilst clutching my head as it violently pounded, high pitched ringing blared in my overly sensitive ears raising tears to my eyes, I somehow escaped a highspeed kick and spun away from the blonde that ran like a football player to knock me back down. I panted shaking my head to clear the blurring vision when a sharp pain entered my left arm, I stumbled back looking to find a pocketknife lodged in my arm and yanked it out kicking it across the hall and under a door out of harm's reach. The brunette grabbed my arm quickly bringing his fist to meet my face but I ducked, unfortunately his firm grip and my quick movement resulted in a loud _POP_. I screamed kicking him in the groin with as much force as I could muster successfully freeing myself as my bleeding arm now hung limp and uselessly by my side. I growled in fury, "Neko-bitch!" I was too slow, a heavy kick to the back sent me soaring down the hall before my body bounced and rolled skidding to a stop as I used my good hand and knees to stop completely. Blood rained onto the floor from my nose that hit the floor first after the attack, I shakily rose to have the blonde yank me up by my ears and meet my face with his knee, "Hey!" I was kicked into the wall gasping for air and coughing blood when three supervisors finally showed up. Typical how they immediately tried to put the blame on me, naturally it would've worked had one not been caught in the process of kicking the shit and air out of my lungs. I was helped to my feet, "Is your arm okay?" seeing Matsumoto wasn't really surprising. She has a habit of cutting classes, "Th...they dis-dislocated it,"

"Escort her to the infirmary then when she's patched up bring her straight to the principal's office,"

"Of course sir,"

…

The walk was mostly silent, "I'm sorry this happened to you Hisana,"

"It's not your fault. It happens a lot to people like me...even more at home," I mumbled the last. "How could it have that gone on for so long and no one notice?!"

"It...it's not that people don't notice but let it go on if its a Neko that's being tortured. People have a habit of turning the other cheek instead of helping because they're disgusted by our imperfection, because we are different they simply don't care…" she frowned then her bright blue eyes glittered and I mentally groaned knowing she just got a crazy thought, "Why don't you stay at my place for awhile?"

"Now why would I-"

_What?_

"What did you say?" maybe there's blood in my ears, "Stay with me. At least til you're not covered in bruises and blood...or as long as you want. Bring Rukia-chan! It'll be so much fun!" she squealed in delight and my ears lowered, "I-I don't know Mats-"

"Don't you dare say it! We're best friends and I told you to stop calling me by my last name!" I sighed at her stubbornness, "Rangiku-san...I don't know about my father,"

"Oh please, once I bust out my secret weapon he won't be able to say no,"

"Is your secret weapon your over sized chest?" I deadpanned and she laughed richly, "Oh Hisana-chan, I know you're jealous,"

"Wha-?!" a hot blush burst out all over my face like an exploded pen, "I-I am not hardly jealous of your w-watermelons! I happen to be perfectly happy with my chest. I won't suffocate someone when I hug them," I smirked knowing it gets her every time. I laughed as we took the elevator down to flights leaning against the wall while she held her sides laughing, "You're a good friend Rangiku-san,"

"I'm your best friend Hisana-chan," And I'll never regret that day in first grade, "Do...do you mean it?" I asked after moments of silence, "Huh?" she brushed her thick strawberry blonde hair out of her face, "Can...can we stay with you?"

"Of course! As long as you want," she took two short steps and carefully embraced me, "No one will hurt you there," she gently stroked the back of my head and felt the hard knot causing me to wince with a soft hiss. "Sorry,"

"It's okay,"

"Want me to pop your arm back in?" I shook my head, "I'm in enough pain already,"

"It'll be quick. Like a bandaid," she insisted, "Rangiku, I'd really rather just wait til-" _SNAP!_ "OW! You bitch!" I growled but the pain really was as quick as ripping off a bandaid. She smirked victoriously, "Thank you," I grumbled ignoring her laugh, "Come on, Unohana-san is just down the hall," she chirped tugging me along. _I've been there so many times that I could get there blindfolded. _

I sat on the bed holding ice to my nose waiting to be discharged. Rangiku was texting and giggling giving the impression that she was more than likely talking to Ichimaru-san. "Can we just skip the principal's office? I gotta pick up Rukia in fifteen minutes and I don't need a lecture on top of a migraine," I whispered, "Can I pick her up? Oh please, Hisana-chan?! I haven't seen her in years!"

"You just saw her last month!" I hissed quietly, "It's been too long!" she whined jutting out her lip in a pout clasping her hands together making the largest puppy eyes her face could handle. I let my head drop with a reluctant sigh, "If you drop me off at your house I'll let you pick her up, fair enough?" she squealed pulling me into a bone crushing hug, "This is why you're my favorite kitty! I love you so much!"

"C-can't...breathe," I wheezed and she released me instantaneously. "Let's go!" she drove like a maniac, practically threw me out of the car, shouted something, and took off. "Man, she loves my little sister too much," I sighed shaking my head, she gave me the keys to get in, _I'm pretty sure she said help yourself to anything so..._I went into the kitchen opening the fridge. After pulling out a can of grape soda I stood up to meet the barrel of a shotgun and screamed ducking despite every part of my body reacting at once, "Don't shoot! It's just me!" I yelled, "Tsuyo. What are you doing here?" he lowered the gun and I sighed in relief slowly standing, "Hitsugaya-kun you nearly gave me a heart attack! Why aren't you in school?"

"I have a fever and was vomiting all day. I could ask you the same since school doesn't end for another ten minutes," _Stupid smartass fourteen year old. I do respect that he got pushed ahead to high school…_ "I was attacked in the hallway and cut going to see the principal for a lecture I don't want to hear," I closed the fridge door and sat down, "So I see...where's Matsumoto?"

"She insisted on picking up Rukia,"

"I suspect you'll be staying?"

"Something wrong with your grandmother?" I asked cracking open the can. "They say its just a cold so I'm staying with Matsumoto," he crossed his arms sitting across from me, "How is she? Your sister?" I smiled softly, "She's excellent. She told me she made a picture for me during lunch but left it in her class,"

"What are you gonna say when she asks about you personal canvas being painted black and blue?"

"Nothing,"

"Tsuyo-"

"I can't tell her I'm being beaten! I don't want to burden her childhood with worry and fear. I want her to be happy, okay?" my heart was pounding against my sore ribs creating a dull ache. "I was going to say to do something about it,"

"No! They'll tear us apart and it'll devastate her...and me," I ran my hand through my hair sighing heavily. "I'll think of something but for now I'll just endure it," we heard laughing and the front door open, "I'm gonna catch you!"

"No! Its the tickle monster!" Rukia came running in and hid behind me giggling quietly, "Hmm...I wonder where she went," she feigned confusion looking around slowly creeping up behind Rukia then snatched her up tickling her as she thrashed begging for mercy. "Alright, that's enough. Hey sweetie, did you have a good day?" I asked setting her on my lap after taking her from the tickle monster's clutches. "Yeah! I got to paint!" _Oh god...that explains the red and purple disaster all over her shirt and pants._ "I can see it all over your face," I chuckled as she reached for her bag, "I show you!" she pulled out a good stack of papers, "It's hard to believe you two are sisters," I looked up at Rangiku curiously, "What do you mean by that?"

"You're just so naturally motherly Hisana-chan. If I ever met her I'd be 100% sure you'd take after her," hearing that drew a mournful smile on my face, "Yeah...guess I do. Someone has to be her parent if not..._him_," something I forgotten clicked, "Oh! Hey Rukia, wanna go get a special treat?" _Her finger painted pictures are absolutely adorable,_ "Really?!" her violet eyes glittered with childish excitement, "Yeah. I got some money and you've been a really good girl so you deserve a treat," I told her and her eyes just got bigger, "Can we get ice cream?"

"Yes, we can get ice cream. Wanna come Hitsugaya-kun?" I offered and a light blush tinted his cheeks, "Uh! N-no thank you Tsuyo. I-I'll be fine here,"

"Rangiku-san?"

"Sure I'll come! Rukia-chan can ride on my shoulders,"

"Yay!" Rukia loves Rangiku-san like another sister, "Are you sure you'll be okay here on your own?" I asked him and he rapidly nodded, "Okay. We'll be back soon," Rangiku called as we left, "Onee-san what happened? Why are you all bandaid up?" I stifled a laugh, "Onee-san just fell down some stairs on the out of school," I told her reaching up to caress her cheek. She gasped and tightened her grip on poor Rangiku's hair, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Rukia-"

"Yeah, your big sister is really tough! No stairs can beat her up!" Rangiku chimed in reaching up to tickle Rukia, "Be careful Rangiku-san! She could slip," my heart leapt, "I've got her," she waved nonchalantly like I was an overprotective mother.

We were heading to an ice cream parlor but the ice cream truck wasn't far up ahead so we purchased cones off the truck and headed back. "Do you have any homework Rukia?" I had to pry her from Rangiku so she could ride on my shoulders on the way back. _I'll have to wash my hair and ears once we get back._ I felt another dollop of ice cream drop onto my ear and it responded naturally flicking it away, "You're spilling honey,"

"Sorry,"

"It's okay," I accepted the napkins held out and handed them to her, "Wrap your cone in these so it won't drip,"

"Okay!" I held her ankles, "I have some reading to do. Ooh! I have a new book. Can we read it together?"

"After you have a bath and do your homework," she squirmed in never ending excitement and joy. "You know she's not gonna go to sleep tonight, right?" Rangiku-san asked with a smug grin, "I'll manage," I whispered back.

She was a sticky, creamy mess by the time we walked through the door. "Could you run up to my place and grab some clothes?" I whispered to Rangiku while I cleaned her face with a washcloth, "For her?" she asked,"Both of us...a week's worth should be fine," I moved to her hands, "Okay, arms up!" she raised them so I could remove her ruined shirt then playfully tickle her, "I'll start the bath. You finish getting undressed,"

"I'll be back in a bit~" she sang, "Be careful!"_ I'm praying she doesn't run into him and get hurt…_I sat on the toilet while she played in the tub after having her hair washed with Rangiku-san's shampoo. She had a few bath toys I kept here for nights we stayed over, I got up to get pajamas out of Rangiku-san's room, dressed her, then we went downstairs to do her homework together. "Is this your new book?" I asked picking up the classic_Charlotte's Web_ from the pile on the table, "Uh huh," she crawled into my lap, "Can you do voices Onee-san?" I laughed softly, "Okay. Ready?"

"Yeah!"_ I'd never want her to get hurt. She's too precious and innocent. I want her to remain pure for the rest of her life._

Rangiku wanted, like really wanted to stay home with me, "No! Go to school,"

"But I don't want you here alone," my tail puffed in irritation swishing wildly behind me, "Rangiku-san go to school now," I hissed feeling my ears flatten atop my head, "Fine, but you won't be here alone,"

"I'll be fine," I shoved her out the door and shut the door before she could object, "Jeez she's a lot to handle," Rukia had been dropped off already and the house was quiet so a short nap couldn't hurt. _Just an hour or two then I'll start cleaning this ungodly pigsty Rangiku lives in._

It was so warm and comfy I didn't want to get up. I was surprised to hear myself purring,_ How long has it been? Ten...eleven years since I last purred?_ Someone was stroking my ears and occasionally the base of my ear, I couldn't help scooting closer, "Ohayo Hisana-chan," I froze and shot up hitting my head on the male above me. We both groaned in pain, "I-Ichimaru-san! Wh-what are you doing here?" he was rubbing his nose still in his school uniform with the tie loosened, "Rangiku-chan asked me ta come over and cat-sit ya. So here I am," I got chills from his wide grin. I know he is a sweet and gentle person but his face is terrifying, his smile fell. "Did ya not like me pettin' ya? I apologize if it made ya comfortable,"

"No, no. It's perfectly okay Ichimaru-san. You just surprised me," I told him rubbing the sleep from my eyes, "What time is it?"

"Ten o'clock," I nodded sleepily, "Wanna continue yer nap? Ya looked so peaceful," I smiled feeling warmth from his kindness, "No. I'm afraid if I go back to sleep I won't wake up in time to get Rukia," he reached up caressing my cheek with the back of his hand, "Poor Hisana-chan. Ya got bags under yer eyes so heavy ya look like Kenpachi hit ya,"

"When I was at home I never had time for sleep," he pulled my onto his lap gentle not to touch any bruised places that still ache then pulled the blanket off the back of the couch, "Ya just rest. Rangiku and I will take care of lil Rukia-chan for ya, okay?"

"But Ichi-"

"Sleep," he opened his eyes revealing his soft crimson colored irises, "Promise you'll watch her?"

"Like a hawk on a bunny," I giggled and snuggled into his chest, "I trust you," I told him before returning to sleep.


End file.
